


Through The Divine

by phandomestic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dan and Phil Are Witches Ayye, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Wiccan too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomestic/pseuds/phandomestic
Summary: written for the prompt ‘witches d+p making potions and having a black cat and being in love oh my god’





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 25 May 2015 - http://paeracosms.tumblr.com/post/119881074030
> 
> what is this? i honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you. i might turn this into a drabble series if people want that sort of thing idk. if this information makes any difference to you, i wrote dan and phil as solitary eclectic wiccans (who practice witchcraft). 
> 
> ;; mini glossary ;;
> 
> urban witchcraft: used by witches in cities; supplies used aren’t traditional  
> uncasting a circle: closing a circle. rituals are done by casting a circle for protection; can be done by making a circle of rocks and crystals, sea salt, etc.  
> familiar: a spirit companion that aids a witch (can be protection too); can be any animal  
> book of shadows: a notebook that contains information about your magic; can include spells used, the wiccan rede, gods and goddesses, rituals, etc.

Phil was positive their landlord hated him. After setting off the fire alarm not once, but five times within the month they moved in, Phil thinks it’s a fair enough reason why that’s so. For what it’s worth, London is simply  _different_. He’s not used to the ambulance sirens, the crowd, the concrete. There were too many distractions that could arise during a ritual and he was never able to grasp Dan’s secret to maintaining focus in this setting. But that’s just where their differences lie; Phil pulls from more traditional practices while Dan is urban. Since he was once closeted in all respects, Dan has done rituals indoors, whereas Phil has always done them outside. From a bonfire to a cauldron, Phil was determined to make it work nevertheless – but that may or may not have been the cause of a number of incidents.

The first time was without a doubt the worst. He appeared to be doing well, burning cherry incense in the cauldron with a tentative low fire, but how was he supposed to know a tiny spark would catch onto one of their table cloths? Perhaps closing the window would’ve been a smart idea, but it was far too late to backtrack and assess what he did wrong when Dan was running about to douse the fire. Needless to say, they agreed that Phil shouldn’t touch the cauldron for a while.

The next time wasn’t necessarily his fault? When the cauldron proved to be an utter fail, he decided to use candlesticks instead in his next ritual. He went through it without complications and just after uncasting his circle, Susan, his black cat and familiar that he found and adopted back home in Lancashire, decided otherwise and consequently knocked it over while passing through. They decided to blame her that time.

“I don’t get it!” Phil sighed in exasperation after letting too much smoke drift and set off the fire alarm… again. 

He collapsed onto Dan’s bed in frustration and the younger man looked at him in amusement. Dan had been on his laptop, browsing through the internet and transferring some things from his Book of Shadows (but mostly browsing). Susan jumped onto Phil and he sighed, absentmindedly stroking her until she began to purr.

“Did I do something? I haven’t cursed anyone, I don’t think there’s an unusual entity around causing fires for fun. Is it bad luck? A curse?”

“Phil, I don’t think it’s bad luck. Is it coincidence? Maybe it’s just _the beginner’s curse_. You’re not used to doing rituals indoors, and that’s fine,” Dan said, trying to console the other man.

Phil’s face fell at that.

Dan pushed his laptop to the side. “C’mere,” he said, motioning for his boyfriend to move closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

He hesitated and set Susan back onto the floor.

“It’s harder than I thought it’d be,” He confessed as he laid next to him. “There’s not enough trees, or soil…”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? We didn’t _have_ to move here. I would’ve been okay with anything.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to. I like it here, I just didn’t know it’d be so difficult to adjust when you’ve been doing things one way for so long.”

They laid there in silence for a while as they looked at each other, basking in the comfort of each other. A frown was still etched into Phil’s expression.

“Maybe we can get our own soil,” Dan suggested.

Phil’s eyes suddenly lit up and he grinned widely when he understood what he was suggesting. 

“Wait, really?” 

Dan only smiled in response.

He kissed Dan quickly and stood up, immediately heading for the door.

“You’re welcome!” Dan shouted as he heard the door shut. He chuckled to himself. _This dork…_

Over time, Dan took pity on Phil’s misery and decided to help him with using the cauldron, and sometimes they even did rituals together, too. Through various trial and errors (also known as accidents), Phil was able to adopt similar urban practices. As for strengthening their relationship with Mother Earth, Phil took it upon himself to purchase a number of plants for their home. Venus flytraps, areca palms, peace lillies, cacti, and succulents adorn every room and available surface he can find and although that was _definitely not_ the amount Dan was hoping for, he supposes it adds to the feng shui.

 


End file.
